


Blizzard

by torino10154



Series: 7th Anniversary Drabbles [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Blizzard

"Two feet of snow," Draco said. "Can you believe it?"

Neville shook his head, laughing. "It is rather a lot for one day."

"It's absurd." Draco flopped down in his chair by the fire. "What do Muggles do since they can't Apparate or travel by Floo? They must go mad."

"Maybe they play chess or card games like Exploding Snap." Neville shrugged, but then an idea struck him and he smiled. "Or maybe they have sex in front of the fire and don't worry about unexpected company."

Draco looked at him hungrily. "We could block the Floo."

Neville stood and pulled his robes off over his head. "I'll set the wards."


End file.
